11 Times The Doctor Walks in on Amy and Rory
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Doctor finds himself finding his companions in some rather...compromising positions around the TARDIS.  Worse thing is, he never knows where to expect them next.
1. First Time

Yes, this one does involve sex, though nothing to get too explicit. Hopefully updated daily through the next 11 days.

Eleven Times the Doctor Walked in on Amy and Rory (and the One Time They Walked in on Him)

1 - The first time he had walked in on Amy and Rory having sex had been by complete accident. He hadn't knocked on their door, just barged his way in and had caught the two of them going at it like...well, like a pair of humans.

He had shouted out an "Oops, sorry!" walked back out and closed the door behind him, glad at least that at the time they had been under the covers of their bed so he hadn't actually seen anything other than...well, their heads, shoulders and the general movements they had been making, which had been a big enough giveaway to what they were doing.

It had been the first time since he had acquired his TARDIS that he had actually walked in on his companions having sex. He had thought, rather naively if he was being truthful to himself, that the TARDIS had somehow managed to stop his companions from doing so inside her. That she didn't like the act of sex being done around her.

It seemed like she had no trouble at all when it came to Amy and Rory, because, he was soon to find out, they did it quite regularly and in more than one spot.

He sighed and went to the console room to wait for them to be done so they could go somewhere.

He had gotten bored of sitting down and waiting for them to wake up. He hadn't thought that they might need time to do other things.

Well, that was the last time he barged into their door without knocking first.


	2. Second Time

2 – The second time wasn't as intrusive as the first. He had been unable to sleep in the downtime given by the TARDIS in which the lights go out to indicate night for humans and had went for a walk to try and wear himself out enough to go to sleep, since he was beginning to feel tired and worn out.

After his walk he had decided to go to the library to do some reading instead, knowing then that he wasn't going to rest any that night. He had stopped after grabbing a book and going over to where there were seats and tables.

They were at it on a chair, thankfully not his favourite chair, but another one.

This time he didn't shout out a sorry, he quietly turned around and, book in hand, wandered back to his room to read instead.

He wondered if Amy's wild and rather fast riding had hurt poor Rory for a few minutes, before shaking his head, opening the book and began reading, his mind turning to science instead of their sexual escapades.

Rory had looked like he had been enjoying himself just as much as Amy, after all.

Still, he had hoped never to run into them in that type of situation ever again. It was a hope he knew probably wouldn't come true, but still.

They weren't hurting anyone, and it was perfectly natural for humans to do that sort of thing regularly. For fun.

He hoped it stayed that way. He didn't want to have to mend any accidents they may have, or, god forbid it, end up finding out Amy was pregnant.

Maybe he should take Rory to the med bay to make sure he had a steady supply of condoms...

The book couldn't keep his attention, though he did end up falling asleep.


	3. Third Time

3 – He hadn't known that they were actually having sex the third time he stumbled across them. In fact, he hadn't even meant to get where he ended up in the first place.

He was in a room in which the pool had magically turned up in, now that it was out of the library. He had been heading towards one of the bathrooms to shower after being sprayed by some friendly alien deciding to make friends with him earlier that day.

While Amy and Rory couldn't smell it any longer, or so they had told him anyway, he could feel it clinging to him like an unwanted thing.

So, he wanted a shower. Not a pool.

Amy was leaning against one side of the pool, in the water, kissing Rory who was very close to her. His arms were out of the pool and supporting their weight, Amy's were wrapped around him. They weren't moving too much from what he could see and so he had thought they were just snuggling or something, and being affectionate. That's what couples do this day and age for humans, wasn't it?

He figured it must have been a trick of the water ripples around them, either that or the occasional sound of pleasure that finally gave it away. He sighed loudly and nudged Amy's head with his foot, before repeating it on Rory. "Next time, not in the pool, please. Don't make too much of a mess of it."

He left them to it after that, the expression on Rory's face and Amy's giggling not leaving his memory. He must have walked in on them before they really got started that time.

They had been surprised by his showing up as much as he had been by finding them there, though the only one that seemed to have the problem was Rory.

Humans.

Well, if this was going to be a regular occurrence, which he was truly beginning to think it would be, then the boy better get used to being interrupted. Just as much as he should get used to finding them.

He had the sudden thought that made him uncomfortable, before heading off towards the shower he had finally found.

What if they tried every room in the TARDIS, well all the ones they find while on here before they leave or die of old age. Even he hadn't been to every room in the TARDIS and the old girl did decide to move things around sometimes.

That thought led him to yet another thing he was worried about. That the TARDIS was doing this to him as some form of punishment.

Well, he'd have to go check her systems to see if anything was wrong, she only got cranky like that when something's wrong.

He'd do that after he was clean though.


	4. Fourth Time

4 – He had found a slight, but messy, fault in the TARDIS.

It had been the most relieving moment for him in a week, to find out there actually had been a problem. It had been something that was small enough to not cause too much trouble, but caused a great deal of discomfort to the ship herself.

The poor TARDIS had needed to have all that dust removed from between her breaks and it had taken him nearly all day to do it. It wasn't like he regularly used those anyway. The TARDIS rarely went anywhere without him.

Afterwards, he decided to cheer himself up and maybe have a bit of fun by watching a movie. Comedy he thought, comedy was good for relieved.

He had already seen Amy earlier that day, as she came to ask if they were going anywhere. That had been quite a few hours ago though. It was a change, really. Seeing her in the TARDIS not having sex with Rory. It was a nice change.

He'd have to land somewhere soon. Let those two work it out of their system for as long as they want. Maybe a pleasure planet or a resort of some type. Or, maybe he should wait until after they married before he did that...

Choices.

Shaking his head, he trotted quite happily to the room which housed the big television screen, and froze. On his couch, a couch he had gotten from _home_, Rory was sitting, and between his legs with her head at his groin, was Amy.

He shrieked. "Oh, don't you dare stain that couch! Get off! Now!"

Amy lifted her head, and frowned at him. Rory frowned at her.

He frowned down at them both. Though he did notice, quite by chance, he wasn't doing it on purpose or anything, that even though it was an act of fellatio, Rory was wearing a condom.

He relaxed slightly. "Oh, I didn't think you were...umm, I didn't notice the condom from back there and with...Amy's head being in the way."

Amy rolled her eyes at him, Rory twisted his head and decided he was a better target to glare at. "Anything special about the couch, Doctor?" the man asked (he decided calling him boy wasn't exactly fair any longer...) before shifting awkwardly on the seat.

The Doctor quickly lifted his eyes to Rory's face and fought down the odd desire to compare size and shape. He would _not_ get into whether or not his was bigger or smaller. Not at all, was not going to happen.

He blinked and shook his head. "Umm, no. Just...don't do it again on my couch. It's rather special to me."

"Ooh, special is it, Doctor? In what way? Lay your first love down on it or something?"

He shook his head. "No, but it is from home."

Amy sat back, her eyes going round, and she soon had covered her mouth (how the heck did she _fit_ Rory in there?) and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

He shook his head and grinned, though it probably showed more as a grimace. "Yeah, just...not again. Not on my couch."

She smiled up at him and nodded, before going right back to what she had been doing before he had shrieked.

He closed his eyes, shook his head and walked out to let them finish what they had started.

Well, at least Rory seemed more calm in having been walked in on.

He went off to find a measuring tape. Not that he was going to use it for that purpose...no, not at all.

He made a slight detour to his room first to sulk at what they had done to his poor couch.

Too bad about getting happy and having fun...


	5. Fifth Time

5 – The next time he walked in on them, he had decided in his own mind that he'd go about his own business and completely ignore them.

This was made harder when the next place he found them happened to be in the kitchen. Even harder considering Amy was face first against the table, while Rory was doing his best to ram her into the wood.

His mouth dropped open and he just stood and stared for a few moments.

And them Amy turned her head and smiled at him, her face red and eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. "Hello Doctor," she said, calm as anyone could be while being in the position she was in. Not to mention the movements her body was going through.

"Umm, hi," he managed to spit out, his voice oddly high for him, before he walked over to the fridge and opened it.

He stared at the inside, forgetting for a few seconds what it was he had wanted, before he remembered he had come in for the rest of his lunch. He had only managed to eat half his sandwich before the TARDIS had started letting out an awfully loud screeching.

He stared at the rest of the fish finger sandwich (he had never stopped loving them, and good for him, it now happened to be his favourite comfort food too...) before sighing, reaching in and grabbing it before turning to leave the room again.

Rory looked at him as he was leaving, and that glance of superiority and pleasure made him bite into the sandwich where he stood, which had the good effect of making Rory grimace with distaste. Or maybe he had just come...

"Mmm, Rory!" Amy moaned from the table, and the Doctor bit into his sandwich again, before getting out of there as fast as he could.

He wondered whether or not he should have another quick scan of the TARDIS controls. He may have accidentally bumped the temperature control out of socket as he had been fixing the last little problem with the sound system.

Inside the TARDIS was getting quite hot.

He ate his sandwich on the way to his room, stopping along the way to dump the plate on a table he had spotted. He collapsed onto his bed before even thinking about what could be wrong with him, before he got up and begun pacing.

This was not good. Not good at all! He needed to sort this out, and he needed to soon. He started off back towards the console room, plan fully formed in his head. He'd make sure to check the temperature controls, both hot and cold, several times for faults. Just in case...

He soon found that there wasn't a fault in the TARDIS and had to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe, he liked what he had seen when he had walked in on them this time.

He didn't know whether it was the position or the way Amy was being submissive for once, or maybe even Rory being dominant, he just knew that he couldn't risk them knowing this. If he did have them find out, they'd hound him continuously about it.

Thankfully, he had a bit more control over his body and had managed to not get an erection while he had been in the room with them.

He went back to his room, went to his personal bathroom (please make them know these two rooms were out of bounds for their sex safari) and made himself a shower as cold as he could stand.

Well, he had heard it worked on humans. Let's see if it worked on Time Lord's too.

His mind was off sex the minute he hopped in, and went straight on to warming up the water and wondering why humans would ever do that to themselves.

His mind thankfully stayed off his two companions for the rest of the day. And he made sure not to leave his room, just in case it happened again.

Still, he'd have to leave the next morning, just to land them somewhere.

Hopefully it was someplace they'd have to do a lot of running. That way, they'd be too third afterwards for any other activities.


	6. Sixth Time

6 – The next day started off just the way he wanted it.

When he poked his head out of his room, the corridors were clear of his companions, and he was able to make his way to the console room without bumping into them. He patted the TARDIS and wished her a good morning, and she hummed at him in reply.

He did a quick once over on the screen to check her systems were all functional, before he got to thinking of where to go.

In the end he decided that they'd just hit the random button that day and see where they wound up. If Amy and Rory decided they wanted to join him anyway...

A few seconds later, both dressed fully and the only parts touching each other being their hands, he relaxed fully and grinned at them. "So, random today? The entirety of the universe and all of time within it. We could end up anywhere, anywhen. Yes?"

Rory had a goofy grin on his face and nodded his head, before he remembered that Rory hadn't yet been off Earth. All their adventures had been on their home planet. Well, hopefully the TARDIS chose a different planet for him then. He sent that wish to her, hoping it helped her choice.

Amy just grinned at him and shrugged.

He hit the button and the TARDIS took off from her resting place in the vortex.

The planet they landed on wasn't Earth. It also wasn't advanced past any animal bigger than a tiger.

It was a forested area and it was rather beautiful if he was going to put the place into words. He looked at the scanner to read the name, only to frown. It was called Paradise. He was pretty sure any place called Paradise couldn't be classed as such. Well, in his opinion it couldn't be.

"Well, not Earth, Rory. Also, we're in a forest. The trees are a bit smaller than the ones you're used to in the environment, but it is still a young developing world. Still, should be a day of relaxed exploring ahead of us!"

They piled out the door soon after, letting Rory out first so he could see the differences. The Doctor instantly knew it was a big hit, though all there was around them were a bunch of trees.

They explored the area until midday, before he had decided to be nice and go get them a picnic lunch to share out in the warm weather, at a spot down near a lake they had spotted. He had only been gone at least five minutes. When he arrived back, he almost shouted out his greetings, before he spotted them, winced and walked back to the TARDIS.

He went about finding cream that would be useful for scratches and itches. He was sure Amy's back would need it after seeing what type of tree those two decided to have sex against.

He shook his head. He didn't know who started it this time, but surely they weren't that desperate for sex? Not enough to want to have to go through what Amy would for the next few days anyway.

Still, he should have known to tell them to use the water instead. Or the ground even. Or at least mentioned the trees on this planet sometimes had small tufts that dug into skin and itched like hell. He should have told them something, that was for sure.

Well, at least the good thing about this is it didn't make him feel like it had the day before. No, instead it made him feel sorry for the couple, and also relieved in a way.

He couldn't help but wonder if the irritation Amy would be feeling would curb her libido.

By the time he got back, they were off the tree and in the lake. Or at least Amy was. Rory just had his arms and legs dangling in the water.

He cleared his throat, gave the cream to Rory, who didn't even have to ask what it was for, before slathering it on his arms and calling Amy out of the water. Amy was naked, but as she turned around so her back was facing him, he winced.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something about the trees."

"You could have given us a warning before we got to the point where we didn't think too much on it burning us!" Amy scowled at him.

He shrugged. "You were already touching the tree, too late for a warning. The cream is the least I can do."

She gave him what was her impression of a growl, before she stormed off, Rory close on her heels in the direction he had just come from. He stayed behind the not quite so amorous couple on the way back to the TARDIS, because he knew the grin on his face wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

Maybe now they'll think before just picking any old spot to mate.


	7. Seventh Time

7 – Amy couldn't wear anything with a back on it.

Rory couldn't wear anything with long sleeves.

The Doctor watched gleefully (he hid that fact as far down as he could from those two, they weren't pleased as it was, and he was sure it would make things worse) as they avoided contact with each other for as long as possible.

It had taken him much longer than he thought necessary to realise that Rory had also gotten his hands on the tree too. So, touching stuff was painful for the poor man. It was the one thing out of all this that really made him wince.

It was a happy week for him in the TARDIS. He could move about without the sudden desire to leave a room because his companions decided it was the next best place to drop their pants and have sex. It was a calming time, a time he wished would never end, though he knew it would eventually.

He wasn't expecting that time to be when both of them were still injured.

Rory had been telling Amy that he wasn't in the mood. Pain like he had in his arms and hands was keeping him from getting in the mood, and that was still going on.

Amy must have been asking though, because when he walked in on them in the gym, Amy had her legs spread, her arms anchoring her to a bench, and Rory, careful not to touch anything with his hands, had his head buried between her legs. He was using his shoulders to try to keep her legs in a good place for both of them.

He stopped for a few seconds, confused as to why they had chosen here of all places, before he remembered they hadn't been out in a while (both of them had a rash on their affected areas and didn't want that known to the general public) and they both wanted to keep fit for the times when they had to run for their lives.

It was the reason he had come in here at any rate. He had been every day though, just to run off excess energy.

Amy's head was looking up at the ceiling, her hips were wiggling every now and then, and he could tell when Rory was doing something right, because Amy would tell Rory quite loudly.

He gulped, didn't know whether or not to just let them go at it while he had his run, or come back later.

He decided to leave when Amy stated quite clearly, that she was close to coming.

He had turned around and walked right back out again, stopping halfway down a corridor to who knew where to stop and bang his head against the wall.

He obviously hadn't gone far enough. Amy was being loud. Very loud. Her shouts of "Oh, yes! Rory, right there. Like that, oh yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes yes yesyesyes!" followed by a loud cry of what he hoped was completion, sent tingles through his body and, to his shock, he felt it shoot straight to his groin.

He looked down. He closed his eyes and banged his head to the wall again.

It had been a while for him.

Still, if he was losing control over his body like this, it had obviously been too long. Still, he could ignore it. Oh yes, he could. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of finding out he was getting affected by their goings on.

He didn't know what would happen then, but he dreaded if it ever occurring.

And now his mind was definitely on sex. His last sexual act had been in his last body and that had been what those two were doing in the gym. Because, if his hearing was anything to go by, Amy was well on her way to another orgasm.

He shifted awkwardly on the spot, stood up straight and walked in the opposite direction until he was away from the noise, hopefully for good this time. He took himself to the kitchen, made himself some fish fingers in custard and sat down to eat.

By the time Amy and Rory were next seen, Amy was looking a lot more happy, Rory was looking a bit relieved and he had calmed down enough by himself that there was no evidence at all that he had a little lapse of control.

He knew he could resist the urge to touch himself. Not that that would do much good...he couldn't go too far on his own, though he could get somewhere, it'd just rile him up even more.

He just hoped his resolve and control could hold off for a bit longer. Or else he'd have to find someone who could put up with a day with him.

No, he thought to himself, he better start looking now. This was getting ridiculous.


	8. Eighth Time

8 – He thankfully had another week without running into them at it.

It gave him enough time to regroup, get himself back in control of himself and think about possible people to...call.

First one on his list, loathe as he was to admit it, was Jack. He knew Jack wanted him, he knew that it would be enjoyable with Jack, since the man knew practically every trick in the book. He knew Jack wouldn't say no to the proposal.

The next was River. Same time period, same knowledge on sex, same everything except gender and attitude, and they were very much non linear, which made it a bit harder to find her, but slightly more interesting. She'd just message him and he'd be there, apparently...but he had no idea if he could even message her back the same way, or where she lived to message her in the first place.

Others included Martha and Mickey. He'd settle for either one, though he didn't think Mickey would be too happy with the proposal. Though, he supposed, he could always bunk down with both of them...

Donna was out of the question, though he wasn't in his tenth incarnation any longer...it could still be dangerous for her.

He thought of a dozen other companions he'd had during his time travelling. It had taken him a day to calm himself down from the constant thoughts popping into his head of Peri's breasts. She wasn't on the list as 'doable' either. Thankfully, that faded when he decided he'd try and get the two companions he had now back in working order so they could go somewhere. He was beginning to feel a bit closed in.

"This will hopefully at least take away the rash, and with any luck, stop the burning sensation too," he stated to Amy and Rory, holding up a long, needle like device. Both of them looked at it worryingly. They were in the med bay, though they wouldn't be so for long.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit..."

He gently brushed it over their affected areas and within minutes both were more or less free of pain and rash. And then they turned on him.

"How come you didn't do that earlier?" Amy asked, her voice low and in a particular growly tone which meant he was in trouble.

"I couldn't. It's not really very effective on bad rashes. And so when I noticed that the rash has lessened and become less bad, I could use it. Sorry for not doing anything beforehand."

Well, it was partly true. He couldn't have done it beforehand, he just wasn't very sorry for it. They didn't need to know that, however.

They thankfully took his word for it, and then they turned to each other.

He really hadn't expected Rory to start anything in front of him, but within seconds Rory had Amy backed against a bed, his hands fumbling at his belt and fly to get them undone, while Amy taking her cue, laughed wildly, sat on the bed and with little time at all, pulled her knickers off.

In less than a minute, without even bothering to ask him to leave, those two were at it. This time they were clothed, just with the needed bits exposed and ready to use.

He decided for his own sanity to leave on his own.

For the second time he tried the cold shower, now understanding a bit better why humans apparently used it. The sudden cold water made him shriek and clutch at his arms, but he diligently stayed under the cold spray until he could trust himself not to do something stupid.

Maybe he should drop those two off somewhere for a week alone. Not that a week would be enough to satisfy them. Not by what he had seen so far. He could drop them off for a year and they'd still be going at it like rabbits.

He sighed, still under the spray, though his body was getting used to the temperature now, and hoped that he could find Martha's mobile. He hoped it hadn't been ruined when the TARDIS had gone up in flames when he regenerated.

He wanted Jack there with him. No, he more than wanted, he _needed_.

The TARDIS thrummed in his head, soothing thoughts which helped calm him down further. He turned up the temperature and went about washing his hair. If he was going to go to Jack, he'd at least like to look as good as possible for the moment he revealed his latest incarnation to him.

He hoped Jack liked this new him. He quite liked this new him.

He also hoped he wasn't laughed out of the room.


	9. Ninth Time

9 – He couldn't find the phone. Martha would probably kill him if she ever found out about that, considering it was hers.

He scowled at the TARDIS console and at Amy and Rory who were at different parts of the controls, looking around (he hoped that they had learned their lesson about not touching buttons by now) as he steered the ship to Cardiff.

The Torchwood base, he was horrified to find, was in ruins. "Oh, I was not expecting that! Hope Jack's alright...maybe I should give Martha a call after all..." he muttered to himself, as he closed the doors behind him and went back to the console.

"Well, weren't you going to visit a friend? Not home or something?" Amy asked, her eyes and voice clearly telling him that she hadn't tried to peek outside at the bomb site just outside the door.

"Something. There's been an explosion. Not too sure what to do about it, or if anyone was hurt during the blast. I knew three people there. Well, alright, I only knew one in person, but the other two I met on the console here." He patted the TARDIS's new monitor and grinned as she hummed in his head.

"Still, I think Jack'll be alright. He's amazingly hard to kill, that man. Well, that's not true, he's quite easy to kill, it's the making him stay dead part that's hard. He had a little accident and ended up immortal. But you don't need to know that. I wonder where he'd be..."

He had begun looking up likely places on Earth near Rifts he thought he'd find Jack on the monitor, and stopped his search with a loud sigh when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced around to find Rory standing there, looking like he was about to be slapped.

"Umm, don't you think we should look? Just in case anyone has been injured?"

He shook his head. "No point. It's a bit old, by days. And I know Jack would call if things got too bad. Oh, but I lost the phone...I'm going to make another stop somewhere else, in London. See another friend. Someone who used to travel with me. If I can find her..."

He communed with the TARDIS in his head, hoping she understood his urgency right now to find Martha so he could understand what happened and to find out where Jack had gone. It wasn't about sex right now, it was more about being concerned about a friend. He didn't know which one he disliked the feeling of the most.

He decided this was worse, since it was making him feel a little queasy.

The TARDIS landed with a bump, and to his horror he found himself in the next year, not the same day he had left. He smacked the TARDIS for that, but she told him, in a certain, grouchy tone, that there were reasons.

She wouldn't tell him the reasons, so he just smacked her console again, before going abck to the door.

Martha was waiting for him outside, her usual smile for him gone, and whiel he was expecting a hug, like last time, she instead asked him one question.

"Doctor? That you?"

He blinked, before remembering he had regenerated. "Yes, it's me. I regenerated. Sorry if you didn't recognise me. What happened to Torchwood and Jack? The TARDIS won't tell me, I lost your phone and I needed to ask him something."

Instead of an answer, he got slapped, before Martha quickly backed off and glowered at him.

"Oh, well, I thought you'd get angry about the phone thing, but not quite that..."

"It's not the phone I slapped you for. You weren't here when we needed you and Jack had to kill his own grandson to save the planet. He left Earth a few months ago to get away. Leaving behind Gwen, Rhys and their new baby!"

He nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. A hard thing to do, that. Believe me, I know. Still, thanks for telling me. And good luck with...everything. And sorry for losing the phone too!"

She nodded, waited until he turned around and begun walking back to the TARDIS before he heard hr slam her front door behind her. He winced, glad that he hadn't decided to stay for tea. He made his way to the TARDIS before sighing with a sudden realisation. One of the Torchwood team, the young man, must have died, or else Martha would have said his name too. What was it again? Ian?

"You alright?" Rory asked, as he got back on board.

He nodded. "One of the people I met on the monitor died, but the other survived. Has a baby now, too. With her husband. Jack fled the planet. So, he could be anywhere. So! Any ideas where you want to go next?"

Amy and Rory shared glances, but it wasn't anything to do with sex this time, oh no, it seemed more like they had planned something behind his back...he looked behind himself just in case something was lurking there.

"How about we go somewhere you want to go, Doctor?" Amy stated, smiling at him and he was immediately suspicious.

"Alright, what button did you push? You know the no touching rule on the console. It's there for a reason."

She blinked at him and confusion went flashing through her expression. "What? I didn't touch anything. We just think you deserve a bit of a break. You've been getting a bit grouchy the last few days, that's all."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry. Bad news probably won't help with that. I get in these...moods every now and then."

He didn't give more of an explanation to that, but Amy nodded her head and Rory just looked confused. The man didn't yet know he'd lost his planet and people though. Still, let Amy draw her own conclusions.

He decided to take them to a pleasure planet, because maybe there he'd be able to get some of that much needed sex he wanted.

It turned out that the pleasure planet he arrived on only catered to humans. And, not wanting anyone to cheat, tests were done to prove if you were or not. He found it utterly ridiculous, but he ended up in a room alone, next door to that of Amy and Rory and hearing the bed they were sharing bang against the wall.

Half the night.

He spent the night on the floor furthest away from the wall, wondering if it was alright to cry at how much he wished he was in there with them, just to ease his own suddenly huge sexual appetite.

He decided the queasy feeling about not knowing if a friend was alright or not dwarfed the feeling that was upon him now.

Right, that was it. He was going to try and get in contact with Jack, or find River. One out of the two. And he'd do it as soon as they were back on the TARDIS and away from purposefully thin walls.

His sanity lay in the balance of him having sex, and soon!


	10. Tenth Time

10 – He was woken up that morning, stuck between the sink and the shower, by Amy shaking him. He batted her hand away, rolled over slightly to find a less hard spot in his makeshift (and rather poor imitation) of a bed, and begun to drift off again.

"Oh no you don't! Come on you, up! This is supposed to be your holiday. So, what do you want to do?"

He sighed onto the shower door and shook his head. "Doesn't matter does it? I'm not allowed to do a lot of things here, because I'm not human."

"Well, let's go find another place like this one then. Come on, Mr Grumpyface. Up! Or are you stuck?"

He opened his eyes, turned to her and scowled. "No, I am _not_ stuck!" he stated, and took five minutes to squeeze himself out of the hole he had gotten himself into. His body was aching in ways he didn't know it could from the awkward way he had rested.

"What were you doing there anyway? A bed's much more comfy, and you were allowed that."

He scowled at her, went to the bed and started jumping on it. Within five seconds, Rory was in the room, looking ready to kill. "I thought you said nothing was...oh. Doctor, why are you jumping on the bed?" Rory asked.

He nodded and stopped his mad bouncing. "Bit noisy, isn't it?"

Rory nodded, still looking confused, and the Doctor smirked at Amy. "Is the point taken? You two are worse than breeding rabbits. I wanted to sleep. Couldn't in the bed could I? Not with that racket going on. If I'm not walking in on you two, it's hearing you two. Can you stop it for one day, or is that too much? Humans! Your sexual drive is off the charts!"

Amy and Rory stared at him like he had grown an extra head. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Sorry! I'm just...it's been a bad night for me. I'm worried and tired. Not a good combination."

They seemed to believe his half truths, and nodded at him, Amy smiling, but Rory looking at him a tiny bit suspiciously. "Where did you end up sleeping Doctor? You look stiff?"

He did stiffen at that, and it hurt to do so. "In the furthest point away from the wall."

Amy was pointing slightly towards the bathroom and soon Rory had found his make-do bed for the night and turned on him fast. "Are you in pain?"

The Doctor blinked at that. Was he in pain? "Would you like to sleep there and see what it feels like?" Rory shook his head and the conversation was dropped when he begun to rub at his neck to try and get the crick in it out.

They decided to try another place and found one more right for him the next go around. He had a smug grin on his face when he found it. It was a pleasure planet, yes, but one in which the pleasure was not sexual. In fact, sex was basically outlawed there.

Let his companions know what it feels like to be deprived for more than a few hours. He bet they wouldn't like it. They arranged it so that he and Rory bunked down in the same room while Amy had one to herself.

To his astonishment, he found that they still managed to have more fun than he did.

It did not make him happy. In fact, it made him feel worse.

He couldn't even have fun travelling anymore. They had ruined him for the rest of his life. What was he to do now, if he couldn't enjoy what he did?

Yes, he admitted that he was upset by this fact to Rory that night, though Rory ended up being half asleep and had told him to shut up and talk about it in the morning.

He was less tired come morning, but the grumpiness was still there, as was the frustration building in him and now loneliness was making itself known. Why was it he was always the one that was left out of everything?

He would never live down waking Rory up by starting to cry, though even he didn't know what had started him off. He'd never live down Amy's laughter at it either.

Oh, he wanted to drop them off somewhere, go find someone of his own and never go back for them right then.

They decided to stop trying to cheer him up. They marched back onto the TARDIS and he went to his room to sulk for a few hours. The TARDIS was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't allow it. Not right then. He just...he needed time out. From companions. Well, the ones he had right now anyway. He didn't want to be alone or anything.

The TARDIS was getting to him though, so he decided a walk would be good to calm himself down. So long as he didn't run into those two at it again. He stopped at his door, suddenly afraid to go out, but the TARDIS urged him to, and with a sigh, he made his way out into the corridor.

He knocked on their door but received no answer, so he steered clear of any of the rooms he thought they may be in. Instead he made his way towards one of the smaller gardens. A bit of time tending to the plants might make him feel a bit more himself.

It was fated that it would be the exact place that Amy and Rory were. What he was not expecting was to see Amy still wearing clothes, Rory stripped naked and quite 'up' with the situation, while being handcuffed to a trellis that was free of plant at that particular time. Amy's hand was in an interesting spot too, fondling Rory's bum at the moment.

He hadn't known anything longer than to thigh high on Amy would look as good as the tight leather down to her ankles she was wearing now. And the top was doing something very impressive with the shape and size of her chest. Okay, yes, he was looking. Yes he was actually turned on by the sight of these two at this particular game, and right then, yes, he really would like to be Rory.

He gulped, looked up at their faces and blushed. "Umm. Wow. Okay. You two...seem to be having all the fun here. So I'll just...leave. And have a cold shower."

Amy laughed at that, making his face feel about ready to burn off. "Ooh, someone's got a thing for handcuffs and leather. I'll remember that, Doctor. Next time we run into your _future wife_!"

The image of being handcuffed to a pole in his last incarnation, and asking what the handcuffs were for and her 'Spoilers' response now made a lot more sense, and it was sense that was going straight to his groin. He cleared his throat.

"Umm, I think she'll clue in to that with or without your help, Amy, but thanks." He took a look between the two of them again and grinned. "Who knows, I might like it a lot more than you two." He winked and left them at it, completely horrified at what he just said, completely stiff in places he wished to never have to be so again in his life unless there was someone willing and available to put up with sex with him, and completely wanting River right then more than he had ever wanted Jack in the past few days.

He went back to his room, his hands balled into fists at his side. He could resist temptation, he could resist temptation, he could, unfortunately, resist temptation. By that night, he was so pent up he felt about ready to die if he didn't find someone within the next few days. He was going to explode, and not in the good way...

He couldn't even have the decency to wake up sticky. No, he had to wake up the next day, still hard and needy. His head was now full of the things he'd like to do with River.

Jack had been well and truly pushed out of his thoughts.


	11. Eleventh Time

11 – His mind was racing, his body deciding it didn't want to follow orders and so he decided that today was as good as any to stay in his room.

He wasn't sulking. No, not at all. He also wasn't hiding, as that would be highly undignified and very un-Time Lord like of him.

What he was doing was trying to relax. Yes, relax, that was it. Relax and maybe try a few experiments with his tinkering, and maybe, just maybe his mind would fix onto something else.

So, after staying in bed past the usual hour he had allotted for breakfast with Amy and Rory, he got up out of bed and trotted his way over to a workbench he always kept in his room. He kept it there for when he couldn't sleep. People tended to think it was just there for show, but most of the time, that was more likely the bed.

He managed to get half his mind on a project he had started the other day, trying to put red settings on one of his old sonic screwdrivers to give to River for when the time was right. The other half kept telling him what other settings could be used for, on him, by River.

He was convinced right then, that River was a tease of epic proportions. How was he supposed to contact her when it was her that usually did the contacting? As far as he knew, she couldn't travel through time. Unless it was with the help of a Time Agent.

He had almost found a way to get everything in working order when it was ruined by a knock at the door. After the knock, his door opened and Amy poked her head in. "You alright in here? You didn't turn up for breakfast and you weren't in the console room."

He sighed loudly. "I was fine, until you ruined days of work on a prototype old sonic screwdriver I'm trying to work on. But other than that, yes, I am fine." He threw the now defunct piece of metal on the bench and didn't sulk over it. No, he moped instead. Was mope a better word for it?

"Oh, sorry. Well, there's toast out here if you want it."

He did want. Because now he was hungry and he was calmer. He could always count on a bit of tinkering to cheer him up when he needed it. Though it did annoy the TARDIS, since half the time he tinkered on his ship.

He grinned at her, got up and followed her to the kitchen. Rory was just finishing a bowl of what looked like soggy cereal. At least the milk was fresh. The milk was always fresh in the TARDIS, because he was always buying fresh milk.

And he knew that his mind was getting stuck on things, when it got stuck on how fresh the milk was. He shook his head, greeted the man, before he sat down and begun merrily chomping on a piece of toast. Amy followed him soon after, while Rory decided to leave the two of them alone.

He didn't know whether to be afraid of that or relieved.

"So...what are we going to do today? Because, tell you what I want? I want to go shopping, but would...like some company."

He blinked at her and frowned. "I'm not much of a shopper. Well, for clothes and things like that. There are things I actually quite enjoy shopping for, but I doubt you'd enjoy it half as much as me. Which I suspect this is that sort of deal, but in reverse."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of a little company from, you know, another female of the species, if you get my drift."

He didn't but nodded anyway. Amy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you are so clueless. I thought, maybe, you could call River and see if she wanted to go too. It'd be fun, and, personally, I think it'd be better if I spend a day away from Rory. He's becoming a bit too blokey for me right now."

Sighing he shook his head. "I thought I told you that I didn't know how to contact her, that she contacts me. Or did I imagine that...it is quite possible I did imagine that. Or I was seeing into the future to this conversation. Sometimes my brain works too fast for me to keep up with and I kind of lag behind..."

Amy frowned at him, but shrugged. "What about the psychic paper? Tells people what you want, right? Why not just put on that while thinking of River 'Come here! Amy wants to go shopping!' and see if she sends you coordinates."

He rubbed the back of his head, and actually thought of that. He'd leave out the shopping bit, and Amy altogether really, and the message he'd send would go more along the lines of 'Need you NOW. Contact me. Doctor.' He was thinking of whether or not to add in a few hugs and kisses, or leave just his name, when Amy tapped his shoulder.

She was holding out the psychic paper (thankfully still covered, he really hoped he hadn't been broadcasting his own thoughts onto it with her reading) and he snatched it out of her hands, closed his eyes and relayed the message to where he hoped River would get it.

That done to the best of his ability, he managed to relax even further.

All he could do now was hope he'd soon get a message back soon of where and when she was and go meet her.

Amy rolled her eyes at him before getting up. "So, what now?"

"Now? Now, we wait to see if it worked. You're stuck with Rory for a while at least. I don't want to really go anywhere today. I'm going to try and salvage my old but new sonic and try to fix what damage was done when I jumped earlier."

Nodding, Amy left the kitchen and he got up to go to his room, psychic paper in hand the entire way, hoping for a psychic message to be returned back. He'd give anything right now to see the words 'Hello Sweetie.'

He was half way through his pet project for River once again, when he heard the thud from further in the TARDIS and a loud yell of pain. He dropped what he was doing (thankfully not in a way to damage it again) and ran off for where he'd heard the yell coming from.

He stopped, gawped at what he saw and quickly turned around again.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" he squeaked, before rushing back out and leaving them at it.

Once again he had walked in on them in their own personal room. He had been sure that something bad had happened. Instead, he found that Amy had been kneeling on the bed and accidentally fallen off.

What he really hadn't been expecting, was the strap on dildo she had on. Or Rory to be staring down at her, on all fours, and laughing at her, his face looking rather red.

They sorted themselves out shortly after, coming into his room unannounced while he was busy holding his head in a corner in his room, trying to get that image out of his head.

There was no need for a cold shower this time, the thought of Amy doing anything like that had been like a freezing bucket of ice had been tipped over his head, followed by the bucket itself. He had found something that didn't turn him on and it was now stuck in his head.

They stopped laughing when they realised that he was actually rather disturbed by what he had seen. Amy stooped down and looked at him. "Doctor, you alright?"

He shook his head, looked her in the eye and stated. "My mind is currently on a break. Call back in fifteen minutes..."

"We were only joking around, Doctor. We weren't actually using it or anything. I found it the other day in some room that isn't being used. There were actually quite a lot of sex toys, and we thought it would be funny to see what it would look like. Rory was even wearing pants at the time, Doctor..."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, which just made things worse. "Amelia Pond! Why do you do this to me? First you change your name to dull and boring Amy, then you attack me with a bat, and then handcuff me, without a key, to a heater. And now you've gone all deviant on me in ways I can't begin to under...wait. Room with sex toys? The TARDIS doesn't have a room with sex...oh. You must have run into Jack's room. And that _would_ explain the strap on."

He tried to think on the scene as someone who wasn't scarred for life by it and saw that Amy was right. They had both kept their underwear on and had been mucking around. He managed to blush at that. "Oh. Well, just as long as you didn't use it. You never know where that thing might have been..."

Amy nodded, before dropping the offending thing in question onto the floor near him. "Well, good thing we were too busy laughing to do much with it anyway, so here. You can have it back. Put it back in Jack's room if you want. We can't find it again."

And now he was afraid that the TARDIS was planning something nefarious, involving him, strap on's and Jack. He didn't know whether to be intrigued or frightened by the thought.

Still, he picked it up and went looking for where it had come from, only to find that the TARDIS was playing with him too. So, he ended up stuffing it in the one place he'd never bother to find it ever again. His bedroom drawer.

He went back to the screwdriver, now happy and in a good place mentally enough to work on it without much trouble.

It figured that just as soon as he had calmed down past the neediness that he got the return message from River.

He was up and out to the console room almost immediately, remembering again, why he had called her in the first place. Maybe now Amy would get her shopping trip.

He would have his fun first, though.


	12. The Doctor's Turn

The Doctor's Turn – River was at a 51st century mall. Amy would be glad to know that. She would definitely be getting her shopping, but more important things first.

He was positively aching with need. It wasn't a feeling he was very used to. He had waited for far too long, even if that long had in fact been the past four days. Anything before that point he could have lived through fine without sex.

Sure, he may have wanted it at some point, but it hadn't been this neediness he was feeling now.

This neediness had happened when the handcuffs had gotten involved, he'd blame that. Yes, it was all the handcuffs' fault.

There was a knock at the door and he was down there and opening it before he could even think of the possibilities, or where they should move. He took one look at her, her hair auburn this time, and pushed her hard against the door, his mouth descended upon hers and he rubbed himself against her, knowing the wait was now finally over.

The rubbing was enough for him that first time. He came hard and fast and River breathed a few chuckles into his ear.

"Hello sweetie, nice to see you too. Next time, pants off may be better though."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, quite right. Sorry, I've been waiting for that for ages. I was in a bit of a rush. Still, plenty of time left for both of us to enjoy it."

River smiled at him, nodded, before touching an earpiece to talk to someone. What he got from her side only was a delay of plans for the rest of the day, and possibly the next too. Sweeter words he had never heard.

River knew he'd need the time.

While Time Lords were notoriously known for their rather low libido, when they were in the mood, they were in the mood. He couldn't even blame Amy and Rory for that. It had been over six months for him, and six months was his line not to cross. He'd simply lost track of time.

Why he had put in a self imposed no sex with his companion's rule he never knew, but, far as he had gotten from River, whatever their relationship, she wasn't a true companion. She was, he was soon to find out, very much in the know to what he liked sexually.

With little time in between, he could be going all night and all of tomorrow. He wouldn't even lose the erection he had gotten the day before, until fully satisfied.

He fumbled with his trousers, pushing them down and feeling them slide to his ankles, the slight extra weight of them being...well, slightly wet, making them easy enough to get off. He had to peel off his pants though, over his erection and it was slightly uncomfortable, given they were beginning to stick.

Once he was out of those, he hitched up River's skirt, a long flowing number that hid most of her curves but yet suited her so well, he thought it may be a shame to take it off, found she wasn't wearing anything under it, grinned and thrust into her. A long sigh of fulfilled need escaped him, and his eyes closed as he began moving inside her. This time, he went slow, trying to let River know he wanted to please her too, not just himself.

It was River calling out his name, loudly, and her muscles clamping around him that made him come that second time. And then they were faced with the difficult part. Getting somewhere much more comfortable, when he really didn't want to leave his comfy place inside her.

"I'm not staying against the door all night, Doctor," River stated, and he laughed at that.

"Yes. I'd rather imagine it'd get just a bit uncomfortable at one point. Possibly, it's already reached that point. Bedroom. Much better, yes?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Alright honey. Well, hang on then."

She did, tightening her legs around his waist and getting a firm grip with her arms around him, as he picked her up and begun moving them towards the door that led to his bedroom.

He stopped when he reached the console. Not only was River heavier than she looked, or perhaps it was the position he was carrying her in, but each move of her body was driving him to distraction. Distraction of which he could not ignore another second. He lifted her slightly, so she was leaning against the console, making sure that there was nothing too majorly important she could break while there and moved further inside her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"This...is going to be a very long walk, just so you know," he stated, as he begun to move in steadily faster strokes.

"My, this must be early days for you. It always is a long walk."

He hummed and wriggled a bit, since his feet were slipping. River threw her head back and let out a great sound, a mixture of a moan and what the TARDIS sounds like when she's in flight. His head was thrown back, since he had still been leaning against her.

River then hit a button and music started playing. He laughed. Trust the TARDIS to be right there and connected to him. The first words he heard blasting out of the sound system were "I'm horny! I'm horny, horny, horny!" And it was true. He was. Very much so.

"Ooooh my god!" came a voice off to one side, and he turned his head slightly only to see Amy and Rory standing at the top of the stars that led to where the pool now was. Rory was staring at them, just now closing his mouth at the scene in front of him.

The Doctor grinned and nodded, and shifted on his feet again for a somewhat deeper and more comfortable angle. He grunted but soon caught his breath again. "Hello Amy, Rory. Oh, Amy! You'll be able to go on your shopping trip with River if you want. But, umm, we're kind of busy at the moment."

River twisted her head around and grinned, waving slightly with one hand. "Hello, Amy, nice to see you again." Amy nodded back.

River turned off the music, and the only sound that was in the room for a few more seconds was the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. It was enough to make Rory turn around and head back towards where it was those two had come from.

Amy grinned at them, gave two thumbs up, before pointing at them. "Haha! I knew it! You two are so together!"

With that, Amy ran off, laughing the entire way, following Rory. He wondered if they were about to have sex in the pool again?

He came again after that thought, letting out a loud cry and falling against River for a few seconds. A crunch was heard and the TARDIS let out a loud wail of disapproval. He patted the console and grimaced. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Don't worry, I'll fix you later."

And with that said, he lifted River again and begun the long trek to his room.

They got as far as the stairs next time.

Neither of them really cared, and he soon found out it was normal for them to be like this. It was one of the few spoilers River was very much happy to give him.

Once they did make it to his bedroom, they didn't exit again for two days.


End file.
